


I Love You Too, Man

by dragonsoup



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsoup/pseuds/dragonsoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn Maxwell annoys David Miller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You Too, Man

_“I love you too, man.”_

_Five simple words strung together so carelessly into a sentence and spoken so nonchalantly were all it had taken to crush David Miller’s heart. Perhaps it had been the excessive alcohol coursing through his veins, but David had truly believed he had stood a chance. It was devastating and he had felt himself to be on the verge of tears at that point. David returned the pat on the arm and left the party before he broke down in front of everyone. You love me too, David thought to himself, but not the way I love you._

 

 

“David! David! Come on, get up. Let’s go grab a coffee.” David groans as rough hands grab at his bare shoulders and shake him vigorously. Still half asleep, he sluggishly lashes out with his right arm and smiles when his hand makes contact with human skin. “Great, you’re awake. Let’s grab some coffee!”

It seems genuinely impossible to ever get Glenn Maxwell upset about anything – not even a slap to the face it appears. “Please leave me alone,” David grumbles, trying to pull the blanket over his shoulders. Glenn wrestles the blanket away with a flourish and whistles.

“Someone’s been working out,” he grins, eyeing David’s defined back muscles. David slowly sits up in bed before throwing a pillow at Glenn’s face. “Alright mate, I can take a hint. I’ll leave you to get dressed. Then we can go grab that coffee, aye.”

It is bizarre really, that Glenn is always so unbelievably optimistic. He’s like a walking “:D” emoticon. Ridiculous. It also means that he is rather clueless when it comes to when other people are sad. Funnily enough, it had been Glenn who had found David slumped against his hotel room door after his crushing rejection last year. Glenn hadn’t sensed the mood and had proceeded to show off some strange Bollywood dance move Manan had taught him. The worst part had been that David laughed. It was so stupid but David had laughed out loud and Glenn feigned looking offended before showing off some other moves. Somehow, David’s heartbreak hadn’t left him sleepless that night, or the nights that followed.

David splashes water on his face and leans against the sink. He takes a few deep breaths to calm his heartrate. Glenn Maxwell always seems to have this effect on him. Obnoxious yet funny and oh so annoying Glenn Maxwell sets David’s heartbeat racing at a thousand miles per hour with all his antics. Sighing, David wipes down his face. He isn’t going to grab that coffee with Glenn. It’s too complicated.

It had been great to befriend Murali Vijay last year, even though they were on different teams. David had always admired him and getting to know the man had only made him fall harder. This year, they were teammates and although his feelings have cooled down considerably, David still finds it a struggle to remain completely composed in Murali’s presence. It doesn’t help that Glenn occasionally jumps in and casually slings an arm around his neck and says, “What are you guys talking about?” with that stupid grin on his face.

“Surely you must be dressed by now.” Glenn pokes his head through the door to David’s room. “I’ve roped Manan into coming with us too.” David sighs. THAT is the problem. Glenn is so friendly to everyone. He, like Murali, probably also considers David in a platonic regard and David isn’t ready for that kind of rejection again.

“I’m not going. I think I’ll hit the gym.” Before he can help himself, he adds, “May you’d do well to do something about your form instead of taking out all the boys on dates.”

It’s a brief moment, and David hates himself for it, but Glenn looks winded and averts his gaze. “You’re probably right,” he mutters, and promptly disappears. Frustrated, David runs his hands through his hair and smooths out his forehead. Maybe just grabbing a coffee wasn’t the more complicated option.

 

 

Another loss and David sits defeated on the floor at the foot of his bed. This whole season is a mess, his feelings are a mess and Glenn fucking Maxwell continues to ruin his life by being friendly to everyone. The rest of the team are drinking away the memories of the game in the hotel’s bar but David’s getting drunk alone in his room. If he had to see anymore of Glenn grinding on all the other boys on the dancefloor, he would puke.

What did it mean when Glenn sometimes showed up in his room at 3am to show him a cat video? Or when Glenn sat next to him on the bus, stole one of his earbuds and sang along out of tune to his favourite music? Or when Glenn complimented his body and accompanied it with a wink or a grin – was he flirting or joking? Things had definitely been easier last year when he had been pining after Murali and Glenn had just been a friend. Actually, since when has Glenn not been ‘just a friend’?

David is brought out of his reverie when someone thumps on his door. He ignores it. He can hear the person outside swearing as they attempt to push down the handle and then the door swings open. Sure enough, it’s Glenn swaying slightly in the doorway. David sighs and throws an empty beer bottle aside. It’s only his third of the night.

“David the killer Miller,” Glenn slurs over his words slightly, “Why do you keep running away from me?” He staggers his way to David and plops down on the ground beside him. “I like you. I’ve made that pretty obvious. But you? You keep sending me mixed signals. Sometimes you laugh at my jokes like a maniac and sometimes you completely ignore my existence. Why?”

David’s heart thumps so loudly in his chest he’s sure Glenn can hear it. He finally looks to his right and his gaze matches Glenn’s. Those blue eyes seem to pierce into his soul. But before David can respond, Glenn passes out and he falls forward onto David. Unbelievable, David thinks.

 

 

“You know, I’ve never seen you shirtless,” David says after an intense workout session when they’re both collapsed against a wall, panting like puppies.

Glenn chokes on his water. “W-what?”

David grins. “We’ve all gone shirtless at one point or another, but not you.”

Glenn protectively crosses his arms over his chest. “Not really proud of my excessive chest hair,” he laughs, “My abs are definitely better than yours though.”

In a flash David pulls up both his shirt and Glenn’s. “Hmmm,” he shrugs eyeing Glenn’s very toned body, “We’ll probably need a third opinion.”

“Alright. Akshar! Come over here!”

“Yes?” Akshar looks nervously between the two men.

“Who has better abs, me or Mr Killer?” Glenn pulls up his shirt and David pulls his.

Akshar looks deep in thought between them and then his expression lights up. “Mitchell Johnson,” he exclaims and bolts from the scene.

Glenn sighs. “I’ll take that,” he says dejectedly. David laughs.

“Hey, you want to go grab a coffee?”

Glenn chuckles. “Thought you’d never ask.” Then smiling cheekily he adds, “We should shower first though,” and dumps the remainder of the water in his bottle over David’s head.

 

 

The whole IPL season has been a disaster for their team and yet as David watches the final moments of the sunset from his hotel balcony, he feels ready to take on the world - ready to reveal his feelings. Glenn has no recollection of his drunken confession but at that moment, knowing that David’s feelings weren’t unrequited had done wonders for his mental state. They’d gone on a whole lot of coffee dates and Glenn had somehow even managed to rope him into watching a Bollywood film in Manan’s room one night.

“Hey man, you done packing?” Glenn appears on his balcony. “Wow would you look at that. Like stars on earth.” He gestures to the lights of all the homes glowing as the darkness spreads across the sky. “That translates to taare zameen par in Hindi, which, incidentally, is also a fantastic film and you should totally watch it.”

David rolls his eyes. “I’ve finished packing. Have you?”

Glenn shrugs. “Just bits and pieces left over. I’ll be right.”

A comfortable silence settles between them as Glenn leans on the railings. His body is so close to David’s and their hands are almost touching. David decides to speak up.

“I love you.” It comes out as barely a whisper and David is too frightened to look Glenn in the eye. There are a few moments of absolute silence that follows and David gets scared that Glenn may not have heard him until-

“I love you too, man.”

Five words strung carelessly into a sentence, spoken with so much emotion, are all it takes for David Miller’s heart to sing. Perhaps it’s the beauty of the sunset and the stars beginning to sparkle in the sky but this moment feels magical. Glenn closes the gap between them by cupping David’s face in his hands and kissing him like there’s no tomorrow, because there probably won’t be when they go their separate ways in the morning. But, David thinks to himself, he loves me in exactly the way I love him and for now, that’s enough.


End file.
